Sparks Fly
by IgleekenloveKlaine
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been together for over a year now, and Blaine is thinking of doing something that may change their relationship, to something more. Kinda sucky for a summary :P sorry. My first Fanfic so please tell me how I can improve it.
1. Chapter 1

Sparks Fly

Chapter 1: The beginning

(The beginning is Kurt's POV and when you see the *, that means that it's the narrator now, and not Kurt)

This is perfect. More than perfect! Blaine is my boyfriend. MY boyfriend! I still get butterflies when I think about him being my boyfriend. About a year ago was when he kissed me, and now I'm living with him in his-no OUR new

apartment! Every morning felt like a dream. Blaine's arms would be wrapped around my waist, and he would be breathing slowly against the back of my neck. I would turn and watch him sleep. I could hear him mumbling silently in his sleep. I couldn't figure out what he was saying, but he looked so adorable and I wouldn't wake him up to ask. Blaine would wake up soon after that. He would give me a very sweet and warm smile. I would smile back and kiss his soft, pink lips.

This morning we did that same "morning in bed" wake up. Soon after we both woke up, Blaine drifted back to sleep. I decided that I was going to make some breakfast for us before we headed to the mall. I slowly got up from the bed, trying not to wake Blaine, and I crept downstairs, and started to head for the kitchen. _Now what would Blaine like to eat today?_ * Kurt thought. _Oh! I got it!_ He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the pancake mix. He usually made homemade pancakes, but with some of the Kurt Hummel touch, it will seem that they are homemade. And to add some Blaine Anderson touch to the pancakes, Kurt took out a pack of RedVines and broke them up into small pieces. He added the pieces of RedVines into the batter, and started to cook. While Kurt was cooking, the smell of RedVines reminded him of Blaine again. He smiled and started to sing a familiar tune.

**Your lip stick stains,**

**On the front lobe of my life side brains,**

**I knew I wouldn't forget you,**

**And so I went and let you blow my mind**

**Your sweet moon beans,**

**The smell of you in every single dream I dream,**

**I we when collided,**

**You're the one I have decided, **

**Who's one of my kind**

**Hey, Soul Sister,**

**Ain't that Mr. Mr. on the radio,**

**Stereo,**

**The way you move ain't fair you know,**

**Hey, Soul Sister,**

**I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooo!**

**Tonight**

Kurt didn't hear Blaine come downstairs while he was singing. Blaine smiled, and walked over to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck softly. Kurt jumped at Blaine's arms wrapped around him, but quickly got used to it.

"Morning beautiful." Blaine said, resting his head against Kurt's shoulder. "Hey yourself." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek. "What're you making?" Blaine asked, looking over Kurt's shoulder. "Hey! No looking Mr. Anderson! You'll see in a minute or two." "Aww! Do I have to wait?" Blaine asked, sounding A LOT like a four year old. "Go. Sit. Now!" Kurt exclaimed, pointing to a chair in the dining room. "Finnneee!" Blaine whined and sat in the chair.

"Kurt?" "Yes, Blaine?" Do you smell…RedVines?" Kurt held back a laugh. "Well..." Blaine looked up quickly. Kurt walked over to Blaine with two plates in his hands. He set one of the plates down in front of Blaine, but his eyes were locked on Kurt. "Look at your plate" Blaine cocked an eyebrow at Kurt, but slowly he looked down. His jaw dropped and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"KURT! YOU PUT REDVINES IN THE PANCAKES? Holy crap! Have I told you how much I love you?" Kurt laughed at his boyfriend. Blaine's inner child coming out was too cute for words. "Love you too. Now let's eat. We gotta get to the mall soon or there won't be any skinny jeans left!" Blaine knew Kurt wanted to go to the mall, but why not have a little fun?

He smirked at Kurt and took the slowest time taking a bit of his pancakes. Kurt caught on quickly. He smirked and stood up. "Blaine…if you wanna take your time eating, then that's ok. I wonder how long it will take for all those bottles of hair gel to run out." Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. "Shame if they all ran out before we could get some." That made Blaine eat faster. "hmm…wonder if there are any new songs out. Like from Hey Monday, or from Katy Perry!" Blaine by now was shoving food in his mouth, putting in as much pancake as he could. "Do you think there will be any Harry Potter posters left? Or any RedVines? I hope we can get som-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door, with his keys in the other hand. "Mall time, Kurt," Blaine said with a wide smile. "Yay!"


	2. Chapter 2: Help

**Ok this is a VERY short chapter I know, but I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Klaine (forgot to say that in the first chapter :P) **

Kurt was out shopping with Mercedes and Tina,

So, Blaine was left alone at their apartment.

Blaine had one thing on his mind though.

He texted Wes and David, asking if they could come over.

Blaine really needed their help.

Wes and David came over quickly, very curious about why Blaine asked them to come over.

"Guy I really need your help with something"


	3. Chapter 3: I've never been so sure

**Sorry that it took me awhile to upload chapter 2 and 3. I couldn't figure out how to xD How you enjoy the story :) KLAINE ALL THE WAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Klaine**

"You sure about this Blaine?" Wes ask. David nodded his head in agreement. "This is a really big step. Maybe you should wait." David said. Blaine smiled weakly. "I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life." Blaine replied. He thought deeper and deeper. Nothing was going to change his mind. That's when Blaine remembered a big detail that just now crossed his mind. Burt. _Oh crap! How am I gonna ask Burt if this is ok?_ "Crap." Wes looked over at him. "Blaine?" "crap, crap, crap, CRAP! How am I to ask Burt about this! Oh god...I'm screwed!" Blaine look extremely freaked out. "Well do what you did to tell us. Call him or just go over and talk to him." David answered, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Wes and David stood up and left. They were right. Blaine grabbed his coat and his car keys, and ran out the door. He drove over to the Hummel-Hudson's house, wondering how this was gonna work. "_I just hope he doesn't shoot me.", _Blaine thought to himself as he walked up to the door. He took a deep breath and knocked. _This is it. I'm gonna ask Burt for Kurt's hand in marriage. _

**Oh snap! Spoiler! xD Nah you might have guessed it before I even put it there. The summery paragraph probably gave it away :P Reviews? :D Please…? **


End file.
